The present invention relates to a method for coloring a synthetic textile for gaming tables and pool tables and gaming and pool tables with the colored cloth.
Gaming tables, such as are used in gambling casinos, and pool tables must meet certain requirements that are unique to the gaming and pool industry, respectively. One requirement concerns the formation and generation of lint. Another requirement concerns friction properties as the properties relate to pool balls.
Conventional gaming tables and pool tables include wooden legs and a wood or metal frame. The tables are typically overlaid with a material of wool felt. Wool felt has free fiber ends that impart desirable friction and texture properties to the cloth.
It is important that the cloth on the gaming table not generate lint and slough the lint fibers into the environment. The lint fibers can damage electronic equipment, typically in the vicinity of the gaming tables, such as electronic poker games, bingo games, and electronic slot machines.
One other problem associated with gaming tables covered with textile materials such as wool felt relates to use of the table. Gaming tables for use in casinos are frequented by hundreds of people each week. The material on the gambling tables absorbs human excretions such as sweat. Over time, the human excretions tend to degrade the material.
One additional problem associated with the textile material in a gaming table and a pool table is premature wear of the material. Depending upon the game, a constant friction caused by items such as cards or chips or pool balls being moved and manipulated on the table results in a premature wear of the wool felt.
The Robbins U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,567, issued May 9, 1989 describes an apparatus for setting dye in materials such as carpets and mats and so on. The device includes a confinement chamber that contains a swatch of the carpet. Steam is supplied to and released into the chamber from apertures in the chamber. The steam sets the dye in the carpet.
The Robbins patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,903,363 issued Feb. 27, 1990, describes a multi-chambered confinement device. Each of the multi-chambers may receive a mat or carpet. Each chamber may also receive steam. A device steams multiple carpets and mats simultaneously.